Amnesia
by jedimasterroyal
Summary: What happens when Anakin becomes amnesiac after an emergency surgery and Padme has to feed him? Awesomeness, I assure you. Based off the actual events of Jason Mortensen. Please read and review. Enjoy!


AMNESIA

_Hey guys jedimasterroyal here again with another one shot. This one shot takes place during the Clone Wars, not sure where exactly I would place it in the episodes but let's just imagine a situation like the one I'm about to show you guys presented itself. Anyways it is based off of a real situation that happened to a dude and his wife posted it on youtube. It's seriously all over tumblr as well so yeah….Please leave a review as those are very helpful to my writing. I'm currently writing a multi-chapter fic as well but I won't post it until I am done writing all of it. Thank U! _

_Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters and plot belong to George Lucas and Disney. The story is based on real events posted by Jason Mortensen on Youtube._

_Without further ado..._

* * *

As soon as she heard the news, she quickly finished her work and told her aides to cancel all her pending afternoon meetings.

"If anybody asks, tell them I had a family emergency. Got it?"

"Yes, milady. Goodbye."

And out she went. Technically, it really was a family emergency. It's not everyday that your secret Jedi husband comes back to the Core unconscious with a desperate need of surgery. She thanked the Maker that she had secret tabs with various Holonet news stations because they always came through with information which considered Anakin. This time though they informed her a bit late.

Looking at her chromo she figured that he would be out of surgery by now. That was of little importance. What truly mattered was her being there as soon as he gained consciousness.

How could he be so careless? Did he not know or understand how much she worried?

Of course not. He would never know what it feels like to hear report after report of death and gruesomeness only to be clutching her hands until they turned stark white. While she stayed worrying herself and turning her hair white, he was out entertaining the galaxy with his spectacular heroics. If Anakin was the 'Hero With No Fear', then she sure as hell was the 'Senator With Copious Amounts of Fear'. This evening he definitely would get a piece of her mind.

Padme lost track of her surroundings while she was formulating the long reprimand she had for Anakin. That is until she stumbled into a familiar face at the medcenter.

"Padme, what in the blazes are you doing here?"

Honestly she didn't have the time nor the patience to be explaining such trivial things. "Where is he, Obi-Wan?" she demanded.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow at her and shrugged, "In there," he said pointing to a silver door towards the right end of the hall.

Not waisting anymore time than necessary Padme approached the plexiglass walls that encased the rooms. All rooms were designed for constant surveillance and therefore they contained a glass in which everything inside was visible but the patient could not see outwards to the hall. After all, these were meddroids, not actual physicians and so malpractice was reviewed constantly.

Peering inside, Padme could see Anakin lying down on the center bed. His torso was bandaged up, which she assumed was where the surgery had taken place. Other then that, his face gave away a certain calm she couldn't explain. Perhaps he could sense, even in his dreams, that he was home and that she was nearby. Her shoulders slumped and she let some of her worry for him dissipate.

Turning to Obi-Wan once again she spoke, "What happened?"

"As usual, Anakin decided to spring the trap much too soon than I had planned for the both of us. Bomb went off and he went flying out. He had several broken ribs and one of them punctured an organ, hence the need for surgery. He was lucky we were near the Core or who knows what would have happened?"

She scoffed, "Anakin Skywalker and patience are from two different galaxies."

"Yes, very true. You know, I had a feeling you would show up. Seeing as in both you and Anakin are such close…friends."

If she suddenly became nervous, she made sure she did not show it. "Obi-Wan I'm offended that you think me and Anakin have a higher esteem for each other than I do with you. I keep close tabs on the both of you and if something similar were to happen to you I would do just the same as now. Surely you believe that?"

Rubbing his beard, Obi-Wan gave her back a sheepish smile, "My apologies Padme. I did not mean to offend our friendship."

"No offense taken."

Suddenly behind her, Anakin Skywalker snapped his eyes open.

"Well, it seems our friend is awake. The meddroid told me to feed him these stale crackers when he woke up but seeing as in you're here, why don't you give them to him. I'm sure he would be much relaxed to see you first than I," handing her the crackers. "I'll go and report to the Council in the comm room in the first floor. I'll be back in a few minutes." With that Obi-Wan turned and disappeared into the turbo lift.

She rushed into the room and once inside she observed all the surroundings. R2-D2 was in the corner of the room and when he saw her walk in, he emitted a low short boop. Nodding back and turning to the man of the hour, she creeped up beside him. His blue stormy eyes were unfocused and a bit bloodshot.

"Hey there."

He growled/moaned back.

"Let's get you some water." Under his bed there was a large tank with water with a long tube that worked as a straw. She pulled it out and placed the straw at his dry lips. "Ok, sip."

His eyes still unfocused, he sipped away with an occasional gasp to get air. When he had had enough he let go of the straw to his side and licked his lips. His eyes remained focused on the ceiling above.

Padme scrunched up her face in confusion. Was Anakin really that out of it that he forgot she was next to him or was he playing with her? She could never tell him with him. Returning to the task she was sent here for she grabbed a cracker and placed it near his mouth.

"Alright Anakin, medic said you have to eat these."

His right hand came up and pushed the cracker away. His eyes wouldn't turn to her and the worry seeped slowly back into her heart. Something was very wrong here.

"Is everything alright?" she whispered softly at him.

"Everything hurts. I want to sit up," both his hands grabbed a hold of the handles to his side. His muscles made a visible effort but the pain was simply too much, "Oowww, it hurts. I just want to sit up."

Padme hated that she couldn't do anything to ease his pain. "I'll call in someone soon. Alright? Right now I just need you to eat this, please."

This time she placed the cracker into his hand. Wrapping his fingers slowly around the cracker, he brought it to his lips. He was about to bite into it when he finally turned his gaze towards her.

With confusion etched on his face and eyes, he quietly rasped out, "Did the medic send you?"

She was glad that he finally acknowledged her but scared that her earlier premonition was confirmed. Anakin did not know who she was. He was amnesiac.

Her silence permitted Anakin to take a nibble from the cracker but his eyes continued to bore into her. Suddenly his hand with the cracker dropped down next to him. She jumped a little at the sudden movement. His mouth opened and he took a few breaths but he said nothing.

"Anakin, eat your cracker."

"Man, you are eye candy." His eyes twinkled with weak flirtatiousness.

She blushed and looked down. Only Anakin would flirt with her even when he was amnesiac. A small part of her heart blossomed with pride though. She was happy with the thought that in all reality he was meant to be with her, and she was meant to be with him. She face palmed to let the excitement wash over her; a small smile formed at her lips.

She looked back up and saw him nibbling again at his cracker. His eyes still gazing at her. Once he swallowed he spoke again, "Woah, your definitely the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

This time her amusement got the best of her and she softly chuckled. Her cheeks still tinged a bit red. She was thoroughly enjoying the affection her husband was giving her in such a public place. Then again though, she had to be careful for the both of them, if anyone were to walk in.

"Alright Anakin, eat your cracker."

He moved the cracker to his mouth but turning his whole body towards her he said, "Are you a model?"

Padme could not contain her smile and turned to her sides to make sure no one was around. "No. I'm going to be here with you. Now eat the…"

"Who are you?" "…cracker," her voice faltered when she heard the question. There was a certain innocence that lined that question. She should tell him that she is his wife but wether this was the right time to tell him…that was another question. Her happiness turned morbid just at the thought that perhaps he would never remember her. If she did not tell him now and he remained amnesiac for a long time, their whole relationship would be over. She wished to run out and demand the droid to tell her when this stage of confusion would end, but she knew that the medic had no answers for such situations. Only time would tell. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted, "What's your name?"

Turning back to look at him she whispered, "My name is Padme."

Anakin mouthed out her name with his lips, almost as if trying to make a connection.

Looking around once again behind her and seeing that no one was in sight, Padme sighed and made a decision. She leaned into Anakin's bed and placed her mouth a centimeter from his ear. "I'm your wife," she breathed into him.

His face immediately morphed into one of pure shock and elation. She only wished to know what was going in that head of his because his eyes illuminated, as if he were watching a fireworks spectacular in Theed.

"You're…MY WIFE?"

Again, she smiled. Out the door went all the reprimands she had prepared for him. If anything, she would hope to reward him for his innocent and sweet behavior when all this was over. "Yes," she confirmed.

His empty hand came to brush his curls out of his face. "HOLY SITH!" only then did he rip his gaze from her and stuffed the remaining cracker into his mouth. Only then did Padme start laughing. She could see him trying to come to terms with the information she fed him but it seemed it was not clicking into his head.

"Vape! How…how long?"

"Not so long ago. Now hush…keep your voice down. Just eat the cracker. You're waking up. I'll explain later." She placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her hand, surprise still written all over his face.

Whispering exaggeratedly he said, "Do we have children?"

"No not yet…..Anakin you must be quiet. We'll talk about this later."

"I just can't believe it. Have we kissed yet?"

Padme laughed if only now to hide the tears of content that were about to spill.

"Yes, now eat your cracker."

Anakin's dramatic flair came to butt around because suddenly he flopped and brought another cracker to his mouth. "Ooooohhhhh…it's so hard angel. This cracker is so hard," he said with his mouth slightly full.

She definitely needed him to shut up now. Obi-Wan would soon arrive back into the room and she didn't know how to quite get out of this one if Anakin were to keep yapping.

"Do I call you angel?"

Now Padme rolled her eyes.

"Praise the Maker! I am married to the most beautiful woman in the galaxy!"

"Hush," Padme pushed his hand with the cracker towards his face. "Eat your cracker."

He ate silently for a brief moment and looked at her. His eyes were filled with such love and wonder.

"Turn around." Of course he would want to check her out, she did not know what made her think otherwise.

"No. Anakin," she gritted.

"Just let me look at your…WOAH! Your face is perfect," he sighed and content he lied back down and ate the remaining cracker.

Behind her she heard the turbo-lift ding from down the hall and with all the crackers finished, she rushed out of the room yelling out "Bye!"

"Waaaiiiiitttt….WE'RE MARRIED?"

Once out the door to her room, she saw Obi-Wan slowly come towards her.

"Ah Padme. I hope Anakin was not too angry or confused when he woke up."

Huffing her hair out of her face she spoke, "Your former Padawan has become delusional. I think he hit his head as well. He seems amnesiac or something. You should get a medic to see him right away."

"Hmm how so?"

"I'm much to embarrassed for myself and himself to say but you'll know when you walk in there. Now if you'll excuse me I will retire to my apartment. You are most welcome to come visit me anytime. Anakin too. Well, at least until his sanity has returned. He's your business now. Goodbye." And with a false indignation she rotated and stepped into the turbo-lift, back to her speeder and security. The last thing she heard before the doors closed was Anakin's excited voice, "Obi-Wan DID YOU SEE MY SUPER KRIFFING HOT WIFE PADME?!"

She hated leaving him like this but inside her heart told her he would come see her soon and everything would be alright.

_The Next Day_

You know that feeling you get when someone is watching you. That exact feeling is what woke Padme up the next morning, for right at the entrance of her bedroom stood Anakin Skywalker, crutch in one hand. His golden smile shone more with the Sun rising behind him.

"Hello my love."

Nobody needed to tell her twice as she jumped out of bed. She was about to pull him down to kiss the living daylights out of him when suddenly she remembered yesterday's happenings.

"You know who I am?"

"Of course I do, angel."

"Thank the maker." She kissed him. "I don't know what would have happened if you stayed amnesiac forever," she mumbled into his lips. Abruptly she stopped, "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Brushing his hair that had fallen between his eyes he said, "No. No I don't remember a single thing that happened yesterday but R2 showed me a recording of when you came in."

"Oh R2 is a genius. He recorded it? I need that holorecording to show our future generations."

"Well, I'm glad you thought it was funny," scowling at her mirth.

"Oh no Ani it wasn't just funny. It was the most sweetest thing that I had ever felt. I'm so proud to have you as my husband," she said helping him limp across to his side of their bed.

Lying down and waiting for her to reach her side of the bed, he threw the crutch to his side of the bed. When he turned she was already snuggled up into his side. She was careful not to hurt his healing abdomen and then she felt him place a kiss on her forehead.

"Well you know what they say," he whispered into her hair, "For the mouth speaks what the heart is full of. And my heart is filled with you."

She kissed him one final time, allowing all her love to transmit. As the morning rose, the couple fell into a content sleep, forgetting the troubles of the galaxy and allowing themselves a small respite.

* * *

_FIN _

_PLEASE REVIEW! _

_VVVVVVVVVVVV_


End file.
